halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Novum Acies Chronicles/Recollection
{|style="width:100%; color:#FFF;" | "Last time, are you sure about this?" A skeptical Riya asked Deryck, both of who were supposed to be asleep at this time, as she initiated the systems. She wasn't worried about being caught, she just wanted to know if he was actually being serious. In an irritated tone came the answer she was looking for, "Yes Riya, I told you I'm sure. Just get it right, okay? We're trying something new here, be careful and don't break it." "Sure." Deryck smiled, before turning and 'leaving' the area, entering a whole new place. *** It was a lovely sunset on the cliffs of a hill, with birds flapping and flying towards a distant destination, tall trees resembling the Fir trees on Earth appearing in almost every direction one can see, and a big clearing at the edges of a cliff. The scenery from there was beautiful, all the smaller hills forming a canyon, the woods on them, and a cool breeze blowing by. A small house stood in the clearing, with a few makeshift tools and other items all over its front yard. A small child was sitting on a bench, sharpening an axe. Barely five years old, the kid knew how to increase the axe's efficiency, and was extremely methodical and nimble at his work for his age. Deryck stood there, just entering a clearing. He examined the beauty of the situation, and the heart-sinking feel about it. There was something about it that was so reassuring but at the same time, so regretful and a farewell vibe to it. Of course, he knew why it was so. "Done. It's your playground now." The female sound came from somewhere in the sky, but yet it was so near. Acknowledging the words, Deryck went up to the lone child. On approaching, Deryck, looking at the lively kid, stood silent for a moment, before finally speaking. "J–Jerry?" The boy looked up to Deryck, and his face slowly acquired a bright glow, one of happiness. He exclaimed, "Deryck, you're here!" Before he could have an outburst, Deryck controlled himself. He had one shot at this, and he wouldn't mess it up. It was more important to him than his life. Slowly finding the courage to find words and apologize, Deryck said "Jerry, I–I'm sorry. But I need to tell you something." The face turned into one of curiosity, and into one of worry. "What is it, brother?" This is it, thought Deryck. "I love you so much Jerry, I just...I just couldn't say it the last time." Deryck slowly broke up into tears, it was so hard to control anymore. "I have to go. There's a place I thought would be better than here, and I had to-I have to leave you here, alone, so I could live a good life, for the betterment of humanity. But that-that was a huge mistake. The biggest mistake of my life." Jerry couldn't fully understand what his elder brother was saying. He may expertise in survival activities, but he still had a small and immature mind. But that was a substitute for the big heart of innocence that he did. Deryck continued, "I know you don't understand this, and I know you damn too well that I understand that you don't. Five years, and I still remember every second of this moment. I'm so, so sorry for running away crying last time, Jerry. I canno–It's so hard to explain how I felt then, how I feel now. I still remember your innocent face when I left you, and it haunted my dreams for so long. But they will not anymore. I'm coming back, Jerome. I'm coming home." This time, Jerry's face turned into a small childish smile, but there was something about it that was more mature. His smile gave Deryck reassurance, and so did his following words. "It's okay Deryck. We all have our beautiful pasts." Deryck slowly lifted his hand, which had tears that fell down from his cheek. He slowly tried to hold Jerry's face, and hug him, so tightly like he did the last time, but he couldn't. The hand neared Jerry's cheeks and went through the holographic projection avatar. He had to bid farewell now. "Goodbye, Jerry." Jerry's mouth spoke for the last time before the avatar disintegrated. "Welcome back, brother." The avatar faded and Deryck was all alone, standing still with his head hung low. Trying to find energy, he lifted his head and wiped the tears from his face. He saw as the beautiful sunset in front of faded away until all that was left was a metal wall with a UNSC logo and the words below it, "War Games Training_Sim/0377-936A, Camp Ambrose". He turned around to see Riya walking up to him, her face sad and worried, before breaking into another of her promising smiles. "You're welcome for that last part." Deryck's face broke into a gratuitous smile, "Thank you...that was lovely. I'm more confident now." "No matter what happens next, I believe in you, Deryck. I'm sure the rest of Accretion would too if they were here. But we need to go, now. If Anderson finds out that we turned on the War Games simulator for this and not an actual training match, we're done for. Hell, even touching this machine would get us in deep trouble. He'll give us some highly-exaggerated version of a Spartan's detention. Or worse." Deryck locked his eyes with hers, before narrowing them. "We wouldn't be here when he does, anyway" and winked, finally breaking into humor after the intense scenario he experienced in the simulation. "True that. You sure about it, right?" "As I said, it boosted my confidence. I'm ready." Riya gave a 'phew' and turned to go back out of the building. "Come on, we still gotta get some sleep, however. Three nights of intense planning and whatnot didn't help me get enough shut-eye, so I feel like I gotta catch up." And now in a deeper voice, impersonating Commander Kyle, Riya said: "Now move up, 'Spartan', double-time!" Deryck kept thinking about the final moments of his intense memory recollection. Yes, he was going back. He was welcomed there. This was a good idea. He was going to meet his little brother again, now all grown up. Yes, he was coming back home.